totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bkreed
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xander page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) bkreed, you forgot to sign in. And thanks! to make a basic signature, just type four of '~' in a row. I have no clue how to make a custom signature. Per Ankh 01:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Awh, effer, I'm sorry! : ( I keep forgetting!! Bkreed 02:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you should go to the log in screen (by logging out and back in) and click the checkbox "Remember my login on this computer." Per Ankh 02:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for pages Do you think we should make pages for: the songs, conflicts, friendships, relationships, and one for the numerous theme song variations? Per Ankh 13:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I think you should definetely make some for friendships, relationships, and conflicts, like the TDI wiki! ! : ) Bkreed 14:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, we're gonna need ones for the original canons couples, Heathekiel, Notie, an Everyone-Colin conflict, and an everyone-Rodney friendship. I'll set up the last four using the official wiki as guidance. Per Ankh 16:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I ... I dont really know how to make new wiki pages... but I'm sure once I figure out I'll be fine! Bkreed 16:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) On the main page, click 'Add a Page' to create a new page. Per Ankh 16:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) These interaction pages need the OTHER page layout, The blank one. {sigh} I'll fix it. Per Ankh 20:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I..I'm sorry! I wont do anything... I dont help.. Bkreed 22:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't be sorry, it's just a tiny mistake, one that anyone could make! One that can be easily fixed simply by removing the photo placeholder. Learn from your mistakes, then try, try again! : ) Feel free to add any interaction-class pages! If you make a mistake and forget to fix it, I'll do a little editing! Even Kobold made a mistake when he first began editing! He added a catagory instead of a section. He asked me how to fix it, and I told him. I may be the main editor, but I am 100% benevolent. (I won't smite you for teensy li'l error) Per Ankh 22:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay! *goes off to look for Everyone-Rodney stuff* Wait, does that count as Noah-Rondey conflict, or should that be a different page? Bkreed 00:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No, since that's a really minor one, Besides, Noah becomes friends with him after the Giant monster VR challenge. It's also one-sided, since Rodney considers Noah to be his friend. For Colin's just put a brief summary, and add: "for more information, see the Everyone-Colin conflict linked." Per Ankh 01:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay! How do you link stuff, I've been wondering? Bkreed 01:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) First, select the text you want to link (if you've already typed it), then click the button that looks like a bit of chain. In the window that pops up, there will be two bars. The top bar is for what you're linking to, the bottom is for what you want the link to say. Per Ankh 01:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you! yo. 01:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Per Ankh 01:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) One more tip: Try to use the official Total Drama wiki as a reference. Per Ankh 02:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Was that you who just added trivia? If so you forgot to log in. Also, you need to click the checkbox that says "Remember my login" Oh, and this might help! Per Ankh 19:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) AGHHH It said I logged in! I'm sorry GAH. It said bkreed at the top, Idk what happened!! yo. 19:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You need to leave a message on my talk page when replying to my messages, or I won't know you replied, silly! Per Ankh 00:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Quote code Here's a small sample: This is what the readers see: *'Boat driver': My job is to make sure you exit on this island, kid! Ezekiel: I'm not going, you take me back! Boat Driver: No! Ezekiel: Yes, eh! (screams as he is tossed out) Careful, code manipulation can be very dangerous, and is a secret to all but a few people. (clicks preview) GAH!! just click the word edit next to the subject title, then click the button on the far right of the screen, which reads "Source". You'll see the coded view of what an editor sees. Would you rather I did the quotes, or you lay down the quotations, and I fix it up? Per Ankh 01:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I just attemped it and it doesn't look very good when I do it >.< You can do it! If you want! yo. 01:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay!You can just lay down how you want it to look, and I'll fix it up! Per Ankh 01:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bkreed, you deserve this. (gives you admin status) Congradulations! Per Ankh 01:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Per Ankh 01:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC)